Push-pull power amplifiers are used in wireless transmission devices to amplify a differential radio frequency (RF) signal prior to transmission. In a push-pull power amplifier, second-harmonic energy resides primarily in common mode current flows, while third-harmonic energy resides primarily in differential mode current flows. Properly terminating energy at both of these harmonic frequencies may improve efficiency and linearity of the push-pull power amplifier.